Wojna światów/II/07
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Człowiek na wzgórzu Putney. Noc ową spędziłem w oberży stojącej na szczycie wzgórza Putney, po raz pierwszy od ucieczki mojej z Leatherhead śpiąc w porządnem łóżku. Nie będę tu opowiadał jak wiele kłopotu miałem z włamaniem się do tego domu, ani też jak przetrząsałem każdy pokój, szukając czegoś do jedzenia; aż wreszcie w pokoju służby znalazłem nadgryzioną przez szczury skórkę chleba i konserwę z ananasu w puszce. Widocznie dom ten już przetrząśnięto i wypróżniono. W bufecie znalazłem później znaczną ilość zapomnianych biszkoptów i butersznytów. Tych ostatnich jeść nie mogłem, lecz pierwsze nietylko zaspokoiły mój głód, ale jeszcze wypełniły wszystkie kieszenie. Nie paliłem światła, bojąc się, by jaki Marsyjczyk nie błądził w tej stronie Londynu, szukając pożywienia. To też, zanim się położyłem, przez pewien czas chodziłem od okna do okna, upatrując jakiegoś śladu tych potworów. Spałem mało. Leżąc w łóżku, zacząłem myśleć logicznie — rzecz, która od czasu mego pierwszego spotkania się z pastorem zdarzała mi się po raz pierwszy. Przez cały zaś okres pozostały aż do chwili obecnej umysł mój odbierał tylko szybko po sobie następujące coraz okropniejsze wrażenia w jakiś ogłupiały i odrętwiały sposób. Tej nocy dopiero mózg mój, zasilony odżywieniem organizmu, rozjaśnił się znowu i zacząłem myśleć. Trzy rzeczy zajmowały mię głównie: zabójstwo pastora, wątpliwość co do tego, gdzie mogą być Marsyjczycy i niepokój o los, jaki spotkał moją żonę. Pierwsze nie pamiętam, by wywoływało uczucie odrazy lub wyrzuty sumienia; uważałem to jako fakt dokonany, a wspomnienie o nim nieskończenie przykre, bez jakiegokolwiek uczucia żalu. Uważałem się wtedy tak jak i teraz za istotę, którą do gwałtownego czynu popchnął cały szereg z siebie wysnuwających się przypadków. Nie potępiałem siebie wcale, a jednak wspomnienie o tym czynie prześladowało mię stale. W ciszy nocnej w tem poczuciu bliskości i obecności Boga, poczuciu, które czasem nas nawiedza, cierpiałem moją karę, jedyną pokutę w tych chwilach strachu i gniewu bożego. Wspomniałem całą naszą rozmowę, od chwili kiedy go po raz pierwszy ujrzałem. Gdybym był przewidział co się stanie później, byłbym go zostawił w Halliford. Ale nie przewidziałem; zbrodnia zaś przewiduje a potem posuwa się do czynu. Ja tymczasem opisałem to wszystko tak jak było, pomimo iż mogłem tego nie uczynić, bo nie miałem świadków; czytelnik zaś niech mnie sądzi jak chce. Kiedy wreszcie z pewnym wysiłkiem odsunąłem z myśli ten obraz leżącego obok mnie trupa, zaczęła mię trapić myśl niepokoju o losy żony i dalsze czyny Marsyjczyków. Co do pierwszego i drugiego nie miałem żadnych danych, noc ta więc stała się dla mnie okropną. Usiadłem na łóżku zapatrzony w ciemną przestrzeń i pragnąłem prawie, aby „gorący promień“ był ją pochłonął bez męki, niż aby miała przechodzić to, co ja cierpiałem. Od owej nocy w której wracałem z Leatherhead, nie modliłem się. Odmawiałem wprawdzie jakieś modlitwy; lecz były to raczej pogańskie zaklęcia, które wygłaszałem pod wpływem szalonego strachu; teraz dopiero modliłem się w rzeczy samej, błagałem szczerze i przytomnie, stawiając się przed oblicze niewidzialnego Boga. Dziwna to była noc, dziwniejsza jeszcze z tego powodu, że skoro tylko zaświtało, ja, który rozmawiałem z Bogiem, wysunąłem się z mojej kryjówki jak jaki szczur z jamy, jak stworzenie bardzo małe, jakieś zwierzę niższego gatunku, które stosownie do przelotnego kaprysu naszych władców mogło być ściganem i zabitem. Oni może także, ci władcy nasi, modlili się do Boga. Zaiste! wojna ta, jeżeli czego, to nauczyła nas przynajmniej litości — litości dla tych bezrozumnych stworzeń, które znoszą nasze panowanie. Ranek był jasny i piękny. Na wschodzie niebo rumieniło się całe pokryte małemi złotemi chmurkami. Na drodze z Putney do Wimbledou widniały jeszcze ślady paniki, jaka panowała w niedzielę wieczorem podczas ucieczki ludności Londynu. Szedłem powoli, bez planu. Chciałem niby to iść do Leatherhead, pomimo, iż tam najmniej się spodziewać mogłem odnaleźć żonę. Kuzyni mai bowiem musieli uciec ztamtąd razem z nią, chyba, że śmierć nagle ich zaskoczyła; lecz zdawało mi się, że poszedłszy tam, dowiem się dokąd uciekli mieszkańcy Surrey. Wiedziałem, że pragnę odszukać żonę, że serce me boleje nad nią, a nie miałem jasnego pojęcia jak się wziąć do tego. Odczuwałem też żywo swoje osamotnienie. Wszystko to myślałem, przesuwając się chyłkiem pod krzewami i drzewami, aż wreszcie wyszedłem na błonia Wimbledou rozciągające się szeroko. Cała ta ciemna przestrzeń poprzerywana była plamami żółtego janowcu, Czerwonego Ziela nie było wcale, a gdy tak przekradałem się z wahaniem, słońce zeszło, zalewając wszystko światłem i życiem. Idąc, napotkałem w kałuży pod drzewem cały rój skrzętnych żabek. Stanąłem, aby im się przyjrzeć, a ta ich niezłomna wola utrzymania się przy życiu była mi nauką. Niebawem jednak odwróciłem się, doznając uczucia, że ktoś patrzy na mnie i spostrzegłem coś pełzającego między krzakami. Podszedłem by się temu bliżej przypatrzeć, a postać podniosła się i stanął przedemną człowiek w duży nóż uzbrojony. Zbliżałem się doń powoli, a on stał nieruchomy i niemy, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Podszedłszy bliżej, zauważyłem, iż ubranie miał równie jak i ja brudne i podarte, wyglądał jakby go wyciągnięto z rynsztoka. Włosy czarne spadały mu na oczy, twarz miał ciemną i brudną, policzki zapadłe tak, że z początku nie poznałem go. — Stój! krzyknął, gdy znalazłem się na parę kroków od niego. Stanąłem. Głos miał ochrypły. „Zkąd przychodzisz?“ zapytał. — Z Mortlake. Byłem zasypany gruzami koło przepaści wyoranej cylindrem Marsyjczyków; wydostałem się i uciekłem. — Tu w okolicy niema pożywienia; rzekł. To moja dziedzina. Tu żywności wystarczy tylko dla jednego. W którą stronę idziesz pan? Odpowiedziałem zwolna: — Nie wiem. Siedziałem pod ruinami jakiegoś domu, coś koło czternastu dni. Nie wiem co się działo gdzieindziej. On przypatrywał mi się uparcie, potem drgnął i patrzył już inaczej. — Ja nie mam wcale ochoty pozostać tutaj, rzekłem. Pójdę zapewne do Leatherhead, bo tam zostawiłem żonę. Wtem on, wskazując na mnie palcem, rzekł: — To ty jesteś człowiekiem z Woking! I nie zginąłeś w Weybridge? W tejże chwili i ja go poznałem. — Ty jesteś artylerzystą, który wszedł do mego ogrodu? — A to nam się udało! rzekł. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą ja uścisnąłem. — Ja schowałem się w kanale, rzekł. — Ale oni wszystkich nie pozabijali. Kiedy sobie poszli, ja szedłem przez pola do Walton, ale — wszak to tylko szesnaście dni temu, a pan zupełnie osiwiałeś. Wtem obejrzał się przestraszony — „ach! to tylko wrona“. Teraz człowiek uważa nawet na cień ptaka. Chodźmy ztąd, to miejsce nanadto otwarte. Schowajmy się w te krzaki i porozmawiajmy. — Czy widziałeś Marsyjczyków? spytałem. — Oni poszli do Londynu, zapewne tam mają swoją główną kwaterę. W nocy w tamtej stronie jest na niebie łuna od ich ogni i świateł. W blasku tej łuny można ich widzieć poruszających się. W dzień się tego nie widzi. — Zbliska nie widziałem ich — tu policzył na palcach — już pewno jakie pięć dni. Przed pięcioma dniami widziałem dwóch, idących od Hammersmith i niosących coś bardzo dużego. Poprzedniej nocy zaś probowali czegoś w powietrzu, zdaje mi się, że to była maszyna do latania, oni próbują fruwać. — Fruwać? — Tak jest. Usiadłem pod krzakiem, mówiąc: — No, to już koniec z ludzkością. Jak zaczną fruwać to poprostu całą ziemię obejmą. — A tak!... Ja zaś dodałem: — W takim razie my tutaj trochę odetchniemy. On spojrzał na mnie. — Czyż nie cieszysz się z tego, że ludzkość przepadła? Jesteśmy przygnieceni, pobici. Ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Słowa jego po raz pierwszy skrystalizowały w umyśle moim myśl dotąd tam nieznaną. „Jesteśmy zwyciężeni!“ — Wszystko przepadło. Oni stracili jednego — wyraźnie jednego. Umocnili się tutaj i obezwładnili największą potęgę na świecie. Poprostu przespacerowali się po nas. Śmierć tego jednego w Weybridge nastąpiła z przypadku. A przecież to są dopiero pionierowie, przybywa ich coraz więcej, tych zielonych gwiazd. Przez ostatnie pięć dni nie widziałem wprawdzie nowych; lecz zapewne spadają gdzieś indziej. Niema ratunku. Jesteśmy zwyciężeni, pobici! Nie nie odpowiedziałem, siedząc cicho i patrząc przez siebie, napróżno starając się wymyślić coś pocieszającego. — To nie jest wojna, mówił artylerzysta. — To nigdy wojny nie było, tak jak nie może być mowy o wojnie pomiędzy mrówkami a ludźmi. Nagle przypomniała mi się noc spędzona w obserwatoryum. — Po dziesiątym wystrzale nie strzelali więcej, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy pierwszy cylinder spadł na ziemię. — Co my tam możemy wiedzieć! — rzekł artylerzysta. — Ja tłómaczyłem mu, on pomyślał, potem rzekł. — Mogła popsuć się im owa armata. Ale cóż to wszystko znaczy, naprawią ją. A zresztą zwłoka nie powstrzyma końca. To zupełnie tak samo jak ludzie i mrówki. Mrówki budują swoje siedziby, żyją w nich, prowadzą wojny, odbywają rewolucye do czasu, w którym nie przeszkadzają ludziom. Kiedy zaś ludzie potrzebują je usunąć, usuwają bez najmniejszej przeszkody. Ot! na co nam przyszło! Zupełnie jak mrówki, tylko, że... — Że co? — spytałem. — Że my jesteśmy jadalnemi mrówkami. Siedzieliśmy, patrząc jeden na drugiego. — Ciekawa rzecz co z nami zrobią? — rzekłem. — Właśnie o tem myślałem — odpowiedział. — Po katastrofie w Weybridge, szedłem na południe, myśląc. Widziałem na co się zanosi. Ludzie ogromnie się tem przejmowali, narzekali i rozpaczali. Ale ja nie lubię piszczeć. Parę razy już zaglądałem śmierci w oczy; nie jestem żołnierzem od parady i w najgorszym razie śmierć jest dla mnie tylko śmiercią. Człowiek, który się zastanawia nad wszystkiem, najprędzej da sobie radę. — Widziałem, że wszyscy idą na południe i pomyślałem: żywności nie starczy, i zawróciłem. Poszedłem za Marsyjczykami, tak jak wróbel idzie za człowiekiem. Tam dokoła — rzekł wskazując ręką — ludzie się mordują i wydzierają sobie pożywienie... Tu spostrzegł widać wyraz mojej twarzy i dodał uspokajająco: — Wielu zapewne, którzy mieli pieniądze, pojechało do Francyi. Nie wiedział widocznie, czy ma mnie przepraszać czy nie i mówił dalej: — Tu w okolicy są pewne zapasy. Konserwy w puszkach po sklepach, wina, wódki, wody mineralne; bo rury wodociągowe są puste. — Otóż widzisz pan ja myślę sobie: To są inteligentne bestye; i zdaje się, że potrzebują nas na pożywienie; więc naprzód zwyciężą nas, zdruzgocą nasze okręty, machiny, armaty, miasta i wszelką organizacyę społeczną. A potem zjedzą nas. Gdybyśmy byli tej wielkości, co mrówki, moglibyśmy ocaleć. Ale tak nie jest. Wszystko to jest za duże, by mogło się ostać. I to pierwszy pewnik. Wszak prawda? Kiwnąłem głową, — Tak, ja rozważyłem to wszystko. Dobrze, więc biorą nas tak jak jesteśmy. Taki Marsyjczyk przejdzie się tylko parę mil i wyłapie całe tłumy, uciekając. Widziałem np. jednego, który przechadzał się około Wandstworth, rozwalał domy i wybierał w gruzach co mu się podobało. Ale oni tak dłużej postępować nie będą. Jak tylko uspokoją się z naszemi armatami i okrętami, jak zniszczą nasze koleje żelazne i to wszystko co tu np. zrobili; wtedy zaczną nas systematycznie łowić, wybierać co lepszych i pakować do klatek. — Tak będzie niezadługo! Oni się jeszcze zupełnie seryo do nas nie zabrali. — Nie zabrali?! wykrzyknąłem. — A nie! Wszystko co się dotychczas stało, to tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy tak głupi, iż nie umiemy cicho siedzieć i uprzykrzamy im się armatami i t. p. głupstwami. Tracimy głowy i uciekamy tłumnie tam, gdzie nie jest nic a nic bezpieczniej. Teraz oni jeszcze nie potrzebują nam dokuczać. Wyrabiają dopiero swoje przyrządy, te, których zabrać z sobą nie mogli i szykują wszystko na przybycie swoich towarzyszów. Dlatego to zapewne cylindry przestały teraz spadać; oni obawiają się trafić w te, które spadły poprzednio. My zaś zamiast uciekać na ślepo lub zbierać dynamit do wysadzenia ich w powietrze, powinniśmy się zastosowywać do nowego stanu rzeczy. Taka przynajmniej byłaby moja rada. Nie jest to wprawdzie zupełnie to, czego rodzaj ludzki potrzebuje, ale czego uczą fakty. Do tej zasady też starałem się przystosować. Miasta, narody, cywilizacya, postęp — to wszystko już przeszło, skończyło się. Jesteśmy pobici. — No jeżeli tak, to po co żyć? Artylerzysta popatrzył na mnie chwilę, a potem ciągnął dalej: — Przez jakie milion lat nie będzie już żadnych kochanych koncertów, nie będzie wystaw sztuki, ani żadnych bibek po restauracyach. Jeżeli panu chodzi o zabawę, to ta się skończyła na dobre. Jeżeli masz jakie dystyngowane maniery, nie lubisz jeść nożem i t. p. to je schowaj do kieszeni. Nie przydadzą się już na nic. — Myślisz, że... — Myślę, że ludzie tacy jak ja, będą żyli dla zachowania rodzaju. Ja postanowiłem żyć bądź co bądź, i jeżeli się nie mylę i to pan także pokażesz niezadługo jaka jest odwrotna strona twej zewnętrznej szaty. Nie będziemy wytępieni; ale ja się też nie dam złapać, obłaskawić i tuczyć jak jaki wół. Oh! nie! Wyobrazić sobie tylko: być zjedzonym przez te brunatne pełzające potwory! — Więc myślisz... — Myślę żyć! żyć pod ich stopami; wszystko już obmyśliłem. Jesteśmy zwyciężeni, bo nie mamy tych wiadomości co oni. Trzeba się więc uczyć zanim się trafi dogodna sposobność. Trzeba żyć i zachować niezależność, podczas kiedy się uczymy. Pojmujesz pan teraz, co nam robić wypada? Patrzyłem zdziwiony i, wzruszony do głębi stanowczością i energią tego człowieka, zawołałem: — Na Boga! z ciebie jest dzielny człowiek! i to mówiąc, chwyciłem go za rękę. — Tak! ja to wszystko uplanowałem, rzekł z błyszczącemi oczyma. — Przygotowuję się już do togo; bo nie sądź pan, iż wszyscy ludzie są materyałem na zwierzynę, którą w nas widzą nasi najezdnicy. Dlatego też przypatrywałem się panu, miałem swoje wątpliwości. Jesteś chudy i szczupły. Nie poznałem pana odrazu. Wziąłem cię za jednego z tych subjektów lub urzędników z miasta; ci nie mają w sobie żadnej energii, żadnych wyższych pragnień! A człowiek, który nie ma jednego i drugiego, cóż wart! Boże! ci biedacy, widziałem ich setki całe ze śniadaniem zawiniętem w paczkę papierową biegnących co sił, aby zdążyć na pociąg do City i nie spóźnić się do biura czy sklepu. Tam pracowali w interesie, którego nie mieli nigdy odwagi zrozumieć — i spieszących znowu z powrotem, aby się nie spóźnić na obiad. Po obiedzie nie wychodzili już, obawiając się bocznych ulic i kładli się spać obok żon, które poślubili nie dlatego, aby ich potrzebowali, ale że wniosły im trochę pieniędzy, które dopomogą im w tem małostkowem dreptaniu przez życie. Życie to asekurowali i oprócz tego ubezpieczali się przeciw nieszczęśliwym wypadkom. W niedzielę rozmyślali nad życiem przyszłem i znów obawiali się go. Jak gdyby piekło stworzonem było dla królików! No, dla takich ludzi przybycie mieszkańców Marsa jest zesłaniem Opatrzności. Będą mieli ładne obszerne klatki, dobre pożywienie, staranne obchodzenie się z nimi i żadnych kłopotów. Po tygodniu uciekania i ukrywania się w polu o pustym żołądku przyjdą sami i pozwolą się złapać z wesołą miną. Po niejakimś czasie będą zupełnie zadowoleni i rozmyślać zaczną nad tem co ludzie robili wtedy, gdy nie było jeszcze Marsyjczyków, by się nimi opiekować mogli. A wyobraź pan sobie próżniaków, którzy tylko włóczyli się po restauracyach, gogów, śpiewaków. Ci poddadzą się z konieczności. — Jest setki rzeczy, na które dawniej patrzyłem, a które teraz dopiero zaczynam jasno pojmować. Jest wielu ludzi, którzy biorą, rzeczy tak jak są, tyją i głupieją i wielu innych znów, którzy czują, że wszystko jest źle i że powinni coś przedsięwziąć. Otóż gdy kiedykolwiek rzeczy staną na tym punkcie, iż wielu ludzi czuje, iż powinni coś działać, słabi i ci którzy stają się słabymi z powodu zbyt skomplikowanych myśli, zawsze wyznają pewnego rodzaju religię nic nie robienia, bardzo pobożną, wzniosłą i poddają się prześladowaniu z woli bożej. Znasz to pan zapewne równie dobrze jak ja. Jest to burza w szklance wody. Owe klatki będą pełne psalmów i pobożnych hymnów. Natury mniej proste będą natomiast uprawiały, jakże się to nazywa? — erotykę. Zatrzymał się, potem mówił dalej: — Marsyjczycy zapewne będą mieli swoich faworytów pomiędzy nimi; wyuczą ich rozmaitych sztuczek — kto wie? będą się rozczulać nad małym kochanym chłopczykiem, który wyrósł i trzeba go było zabić! Innych znowu wytresują, aby polowali na nas. — Nie — zawołałem — to być nie może! Żadna istota ludzka... — Po co te puste słowa? rzekł artylerzysta. Są ludzie, którzyby to zrobili bardzo chętnie! Co za nonsens utrzymywać, że jest inaczej! Poddałem się temu twierdzeniu. — Jeżeli mnie ścigać będą! o jeżeli mnie ścigać będą! — to mówiąc pogrążył się w myślach. Ja siedziałem milczący i nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego argumentu przeciw jego rozumowaniu. Przed najazdem Marsyjczyków, nikt nie byłby wątpił o mojej nad nim wyższości umysłowej — ja, znany pisarz filozof a on, zwyczajny żołnierz — a jednak on już sformułował swoje pojęcie o sytuacyi, z której ja zaledwie zaczynałem sobie zdawać sprawę. — Cóż uczynisz? rzekłem wreszcie. Jakie masz zamiary? Zawahał się. — No cóż mamy robić? Trzeba wynaleźć taki sposób życia, w którymby ludzie mogli istnieć i rozmnażać się i być na tyle bezpieczni, by wychować swe dzieci. Postaram się to panu bliżej wyjaśnić. Ci oswojeni staną się tem, czem są wszystkie zwierzęta domowe: duże, piękne, pełnej krwi, głupie okazy! My zaś (i w tem właśnie leży największe niebezpieczeństwo) ci, którzy utrzymamy się w stanie dzikim, możemy wyrodzić się w pewien rodzaj wielkiego dzikiego szczura... Widzisz pan, ja mam zamiar żyć pod ziemią. Myślałem o kanałach. Ci, którzy ich nie znają, wyobrażają sobie straszne rzeczy; ale pod Londynem są tych kanałów mile, setki mil a parę dni deszczu i Londyn pusty, a te kanały będą zupełnie czyste. Zostają jeszcze piwnice, groby, zachowania różnego rodzaju, z których można sobie porobić kurytarze do ucieczki. Dodaj pan do tego tunele kolei żelaznych i podziemnych. A! zaczynasz pojmować! co? I możemy utworzyć bandę, my zdolniejsi, odważniejsi. Nie przyjmiemy byle kogo. Słabsi niech się wynoszą. — Tak jak miałeś początkowo zrobić ze mną. — No, ale przecież wszedłem w układy. — Nie będziemy się teraz o to sprzeczać, mów dalej. — Ci którzy się wahają muszą słuchać. Potrzebować będziemy nadto zdrowych i zdolnych kobiet na matki i nauczycielki. Żadnych idealnych pań, przewracających oczyma. Nie możemy przyjąć ani słabych ani głupich. Życie staje się realnem, więc wszystko co jest nieużyteczne, co jest ciężarem i szkodę przynosi, musi umrzeć. Muszą umrzeć. Powinni nawet chętnie umierać. Bo ostatecznie jest pewnego rodzaju nielojalność żyć i zakażać rasę. Co więcej, nie mogliby być szczęśliwymi. Umrzeć nie jest znowu rzeczą tak okropną, gnicie w niedołęztwie jest daleko gorszem. Będziemy się zbierać w różnych miejscach, naszem pierwotnem siedliskiem będzie Londyn; możemy nadto mieć wartę i gdy Marsyjczyków niema w pobliżu, wychodzić sobie na otwarte powietrze. Może nawet będziemy grywać w cricketa. I w ten sposób ocalimy rasę. No cóż, czy to możliwe? Lecz ocalić rasę to jeszcze nie wszystko. To i szczury potrafią. Trzeba przedewszystkiem ocalić naszą wiedzę i coś do niej dodać jeszcze. Na to przydadzą się ludzie tacy, jak pan. Są książki, są modele. Musimy porobić bezpieczne schowania tam głęboko w ziemi i zebrać tam wszystkie, jakie się da książki; nie powieści i poezye, ale książki naukowe. Tu znów się przydadzą tacy ludzie, jak pan. Trzeba iść do „British Museum“ i wybrać co potrzeba. Szczególniej pielęgnować trzeba nauki ścisłe i uczyć się coraz więcej. Podpatrujmy tych Marsyjczyków. Niektórzy z pomiędzy nas muszą być szpiegami. Kiedy już wszystko w ruch pójdzie, może ja takim szpiegiem zostanę. To jest dam się złapać. Ale najważniejszą rzeczą jest zostawić Marsyjczyków w spokoju. Nie trzeba nawet kraść, bo jeżeli tylko się im w czem sprzeciwimy to nas wytępią. Trzeba ich przekonać, że nie mamy żadnych złych zamysłów. Wiem, co pan chcesz powiedzieć; ale oni są inteligentni i nie będą nas tępić, jeżeli będą mieli wszystko czego potrzebują, a nas uważać będą za nieszkodliwe robactwo. To powiedziawszy artylerzysta milczał przez chwilę, a potem kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, ciągnął dalej. — Zresztą może i nie tak wiele będzie potrzeba się uczyć — oto n. p. wyobraźmy sobie, że cztery do pięciu takich machin wojennych ruszy nagle z miejsca, siejąc Gorące promienie na prawo i lewo bez jednego Marsyjczyka wewnątrz. Bez Marsyjczyka, ale z człowiekiem, który nauczył się już ich używać. Może jeszcze ja doczekam takich ludzi. Wyobraź jeno sobie coby to było posiadać na wyłączną własność jedną z takich machin. Wyobraź sobie coby to było, gdyby można jej rozkazywać. Mniejsza choćby się człowiek w końcu sam w niej na kawałki roztrzaskał. Dopieroż to Marsyjczycy otworzyliby szeroko swoje piękne oczy! Dopieroż to biegaliby tu i owdzie z hukiem, szumem i trzaskiem, nawołując inne swoje machiny. A tymczasem podczas kiedy oni tak marudzą, cyk! pada gorący promień i — człowiek powraca do swej własności. Przez pewien czas siła wyobraźni i pewność z jaką marzenia swe wypowiadał artylerzysta, zupełnie owładnęły moim umysłem. Wierzyłem ślepo zarówno w jego pojęcie o przyszłych losach ludzkich jak i w wykonalność jego dziwacznych pomysłów. Czytelnik zapewne uważać mię będzie za bardzo naiwnego; lecz niech nie zapomina o tem, że podczas kiedy on spokojnie czyta, ja ukrywałem się pod krzakami oszalały ze strachu. Rozmawialiśmy w ten sposób prawie cały ranek, a potem wysunąwszy się z pod krzaków i przekonawszy się, że na horyzoncie nie widać żadnego Marsyjczyka, ukryliśmy się pospiesznie w domu na Putney Hill, gdzie towarzysz mój obrał sobie legowisko. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem w piwnicy na węgle wykopany przez niego kurytarz podziemny, łączący piwnicę tę z głównym kanałem — wtedy po raz pierwszy uderzyła mię myśl jaka zachodzi różnica pomiędzy jego zamiarami, a siłami. Taką dziurę ja wykopałbym był w dzień jeden. Wierzyłem mu jeszcze jednak na tyle, że pomagałem mu w tej robocie od rana aż do wieczora. Ziemię wywoziliśmy taczkami i wyrzucali pod kredens w kuchni, głód i pragnienie zaspakajaliśmy puszką żółwiowej zupy i winem z sąsiedniej śpiżarni. Ta stała i męcząca praca była mi jednak wypoczynkiem wobec uczuć, jakie powstawały w duszy na widok tak zmienionego świata. Wśród pracy przetrawiałem wciąż w myśli projekt, mego towarzysza i niebawem zaczęły powstawać w mej głowie coraz to inne przeciw niemu zarzuty i wątpliwości. Po godzinie takiej pracy zacząłem zastanawiać się jak długo przyjdzie tak kopać zanim dosięgniemy kanału oraz przewidywać prawdopodobieństwo minięcia go zupełnie. Natychmiast więc przyszło mi na myśl, że zamiast zmierzać do niego w ten niepewny sposób, lepiej byłoby spuścić się doń wprost przez jeden z wylotów czy otworów i ztamtąd dopiero przekopywać się do domów. Zdawało mi się też, że dom był niestosownie wybrany, że wymagał zbyt długiego tunelu. I w chwili właśnie kiedy nad tem wszystkiem rozmyślałem, artylerzysta przestał kopać i spojrzał na mnie. — Pracujemy nieźle — rzekł, odkładając szpadel, odpocznijmy chwilę i zbadajmy okolicę z dachu tego domu. Ja kopałem wciąż, co widząc on, po chwili wahania, zaczął kopać znowu. Wtem nagle uderzony pewną myślą stanąłem, a on uczynił to samo natychmiast. — Dlaczego spacerowałeś po polu, zamiast być tutaj? — spytałem. — Wyszedłem aby odetchnąć. Miałem zaraz wracać. Nocą jest bezpieczniej. — A robota? — Ach, przecież ciągle pracować nie można, i w tej chwili zrozumiałem go dokładnie. On wahał się, trzymając szpadel w ręku. Teraz trzeba się rozejrzeć, bo gdyby który z nich nadszedł, mógłby usłyszeć kopanie i zejść nas niespodzianie. Nie miałem już ochoty przeczyć mu. Weszliśmy razem pod dach i tam przez pierwszy otwór rozglądaliśmy się po okolicy, nie widząc zaś żadnego Marsyjczyka, wyszliśmy na sam dach. Z tego miejsca, mały zagajnik zasłaniał nam większą część Putney; lecz widać było rzekę, pełną Czerwonego Ziela i niższe części Lambeth zalane i czerwone. Czerwony powój piął się wszędzie wkoło starego pałacu i okalających go drzew, dusząc w swym uścisku sterczące ich obumarłe gałęzie i ukazując gdzieniegdzie czarne popalone ich liście. Rzecz dziwna jak rozmnażanie się obu tych roślin zależało od bieżącej wody. Wokoło nas nie było ich wcale. Laury, różowo kwitnące krategusy, buldeneże wznosiły zielone i zdrowe swe ramiona ku słońcu. Za Kensingtonem wznosił się gęsty dym i to nam przysłaniało północne wzgórza. Artylerzysta zaczął opowiadać mi o ludziach, którzy jeszcze w Londynie zostali. — Jednej nocy jacyś szaleńcy zapalili sobie światło elektryczne i oświecili cały Cyrk i ulicę Regenta, pełną umalowanych, a obdartych pijanych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy tańczyli i śpiewali tam do świtu. Wtedy ujrzeli jedną z machin wojennych, stojącą około Langham i przypatrującą się im. Jak długo Marsyjczyk w owej machinie stał tam, niewiadomo; lecz wreszcie postąpił parę kroków i nazbierał ich coś około stu zbyt pijanych czy wystraszonych, by mogli uciekać. Dziwaczniejszego zdarzenia charakteryzującego daną epokę, historya chyba nie zapisała. Potem znów zaczął mówić o swych olbrzymich planach, wpadał w zapał i mówił tak gorąco o zdobyciu machiny wojennej, że ja znów gotów byłem mu wierzyć. Lecz teraz zaczynałem już trochę pojmować jego charakter, zrozumiałem dlaczego był za tem, by nie robić nic zbyt pospiesznie i zauważyłem, iż obecnie nie było już wcale mowy o tem, by tej wielkiej zdobyczy miał on dokonać osobiście. Po niejakimś czasie powróciliśmy do piwnicy, lecz żaden z nas nie miał ochoty kopać, a gdy zaproponował posiłek, nie byłem od tego. Stał się nagle bardzo hojnym i gdyśmy się nasycili, poszedł i przyniósł doskonałych cygar. Zapaliliśmy je, a wtedy optymizm jego wzrósł jeszcze bardziej i gotów był uważać moje przybycie, jako nadzwyczajnie pomyślną okoliczność. — W piwnicy jest trochę szampana, rzekł. — Lepiej będzie pracować przy burgundzie, odrzekłem. — O nie, dziś ja tu gospodarzem. Dziś szampan! Mamy przed sobą dość ciężkie zadanie, zbierajmy więc siły póki można. Patrz na te bąblami okryte ręce! I, trwając przy projekcie odpoczynku, chciał koniecznie po jedzeniu zagrać w karty. Nauczył mię pokera i rozdzieliwszy Londyn na dwie części tak, iż mnie przypadła północna a jemu południowa, graliśmy po jednej parafii punkt. Jakkolwiek się to wyda czytelnikowi dziwacznem i szalonem, jest niemniej prawdziwem, a co ważniejsza, to to, żem znajdował w tej grze przyjemność. Dziwny ten umysł ludzki! oto wtedy, gdy rodzaj nasz był bliskim zagłady czy też wstrętnego poniżenia, kiedy nie mieliśmy przed sobą żadnego innego celu prócz prawdopodobieństwa strasznej śmierci, my siedzieliśmy w skupieniu, śledząc losy trafu na tych malowanych kawałkach brystolu i grali w pokera z widocznem zadowoleniem. Gdy się ściemniło, byliśmy już tak grą zajęci, że postanowiliśmy zaryzykować i zapalić lampę. Po nieskończonej liczbie partyi, zjedliśmy kolacyę, a artylerzysta wypił resztę szampana. Paliliśmy cygara, lecz towarzysz mój nie był już tym energicznym odnowicielem rodu ludzkiego, którego spotkałem zrana. Był jeszcze optymistą, lecz znacznie chłodniejszym. Przypominam sobie, iż wniósł moje zdrowie w mowie dość zawiłej, a ja wziąwszy cygaro poszedłem na dach, aby się przypatrzeć zielonym światłom, które według niego paliły się w Highgate. Z początku spoglądałem bezmyślnie w północną dolinę. — Wzgórza ukrywały się w ciemności, ognie w stronie Kensington paliły się czerwono, a od czasu do czasu strzelał z nich pomarańczowy płomień i znikał w ciemnościach nocy. Reszta Londynu pogrążona była w cieniu. Wtem bliżej spostrzegłem dziwne światło: blady fiołkowo-czerwonawy płomyczek, drżący od podmuchu wiatru. Przez chwilę nie mogłem tego pojąć, później domyśliłem się, że to czerwone ziele wydaje ów słaby blask. Wtedy uśpiony na chwilę mój zmysł obserwacyjny obudził się znowu. Spojrzałem w górę na Marsa świecącego spokojnie, a potem długo patrzyłem na zachód na ciemności Hampstead i Highgate. Siedziałem tak dobrą chwilę, myśląc o zdarzeniach dnia tego; wspominając stany mego umysłu, począwszy od owej modlitwy o północy aż do szalonej gry w karty. Wtedy nastąpił nagły zwrot w moich uczuciach i z niesmakiem odrzuciłem niedopalone cygaro. Cały nierozsądek mego postępowania uwydatnił się wyraźnie, czułem się zdrajcą swej żony i ludzkości, pełen byłem skruchy. Postanowiłem tedy zostawić owego nieokiełznanego marzyciela o rzeczach wielkich, sam zaś iść do Londynu. Tam, zdało mi się, dowiem się najlepiej co robią Marsyjczycy i bliźni mi ludzie. Byłem wciąż jeszcze na dachu, kiedy późny księżyc zeszedł wreszcie.